Power applied to an electrodeless lamp including mercury is dissipated as discharge power and high frequency coupler losses. The high frequency coupler losses increase with increasing lamp voltage. The lamp voltage increases with decreasing discharge power. When dimming an electrodeless lamp including mercury, the lamp power and the discharge power are reduced. Thus, the lamp voltage increases, increasing the high frequency coupler losses.